(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic article surveillance (EAS) system and, more particularly to cable alarm tags with an auxiliary alarm triggering mechanism.
(2) Description of Related Art
Most convention cable alarm tags include a cable that has a single conductor that connects at both of its ends with the cable alarm tag to form a closed electrical circuit, with the loop of the cable connected to an article for securing the article. With the conventional cables having a single conductor, users may easily use jumper cables to maintain the closed electrical circuit loop while severing the cable to disconnect and discontinue the physical loop (which is electrically bridged by the jumpers) to remove the secured article without triggering an alarm.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current cable alarm tags mentioned above, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS and theft deterrent cable alarm tags that makes the tags more difficult to defeat while providing a secure and reliable engagement of the article to be monitored.